Speak Now
by XxDomoIIDivaxX
Summary: AU. It was her last chance. To finally put an end to all her heartbreak. To stand up and speak now. But does she... R


**So this one-shot is inspired by another story I read not to long ago and when I heard this song I felt like writing a story to it as well. The song is Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I attempted to write from a persons POV this time. Until the next chapter of ****Story of my Life**** enjoy this. **

I was never one for dresses. I only wore them for an occasional red carpet but other then that I was a simple girl. So when my best friend AJ begged me to wear a dress to be respectful I stubbornly said no. There was no chance in hell I was going to give _him_ the respect and satisfaction of wearing a dress and heels.

So here I was sitting in a mist of WWE Superstars and Divas dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket, and my favorite Doc Martin boots. Wedged in between John and AJ, I sat there as uncomfortable as I can be.

I was uncertain of why _he _invited me. Our break up was the farthest thing from pretty and _his _soon to be wife hates me with a passion. All I hope is that _his _eyes wont meet mine because all the feelings I pushed aside to be here would come flooding back. The memories, tears, and laughs that although I try but will never forget come back to taunt me.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I watch as Kim walks down the aisle in an extravagant dress that _he _oncetold me _he _doesn't like because it takes attention away from the purpose of the special day. At this point I couldn't help but remember when _he _was with me, when _he_ **was **mine. _He _broke down all my walls I put up around her heart. I thought of the promises _he _made me. "Ill never leave you," "I wont be the one to break your heart," and "Ill protect you from all the evil in the world." But how did that work out. _He_ was everything _he_ said _he_ wouldn't be. _He_ left me on the street like a peace of trash, _he_ broke my heart into millions of pieces, _he _watched as I was teased and bullied and did nothing to help me or protect me like _he _promised. Now

_he's _getting married but I know why _he's _doing something that deep down _he _doesn't want to do.

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

At first Kim was a rebound. A way to forget about our tremendous breakup. _He_ went to a club the night after the Big Bang, our friends had named the breakup, to swallow _his_ sorrows in beer and random girls. _He_ brought her to _his_ hotel room one night, then another, and then another. Finally after months of clinging on to _him_, _he _finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Only one year after their first official date she was begging _him_ to marry her claiming that they were in love. But I know that no "love" could match the passion _he_ still had for me. After all, 10 years of true love cannot just be flushed down the drain and forgotten about. _He_ finally caved in and bought her a ring just so she would stop nagging_ him _about it.

It was bad when they were dating and I had to walk down the hallways and see them having a PDA session near the women's locker room. But I wished for those days to come back because now I have to walk past them and overhear her rambling on to _him_ about a future, a dream house, and kids, all of which were things _him_ and me talked about first. But what Kim doesn't know is that when I walk past them _his_ eyes are on **me**. _His_ attention immediately lessens for Kim when I am anywhere in an eye radius of _him. _And that feeling, knowing _he_ still cares and loves me like I still care and love_ him _makes my day.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Kim didn't exactly try to hide her hatred for me. Kim was a wrestling fan before she met _him_ so she knew everything about their relationship, how in love they were, and that they were around each other 24/7. So whenever she walked past me backstage she made it her job to snicker, mutter a lot of rude things, laugh way to loud on something that probably isn't funny, pull _him_ into a tight hug or kiss, and "accidently" bump into me forceful enough for me to fall to the hard cement.

I didn't believe_ he _can move on so fast, especially someone as cruel, conniving, and manipulative.

_This is surely not_

_What you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say:_

I know _his_ real smile. So I knows that the smile _he _gives her when she reaches the alter is fake. Other then _his _forced smile _his_ lips were always in a straight line. That shine in _his _blue eyes that always sparked when _he _was around or thinking of me wasn't there. _His_ eyes that hold so much emotion were empty, lifeless, and dull. _His _facial expression was blank and always appeared to be lost in thought. I hoped _he _thought back to the days when they were together and happy as much as I did.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

Our breakup was over something stupid as well. I had messed up my knee at a house show and was suggested to take 2-3 months off, so in that time I was planning on going back to Virginia to clean up around my house, which I had practically abandoned with my life on the road. _He _declared it was too long for us to be apart. I tried to convince _him_ it was not long that _he_ could make trips to visit me; we could call each other, Skype, text anything to keep in touch. _He_ said _his _schedule was to busy to make unnecessary trips to Virginia and that _he _**needed** to see me in person, anything other then that was unacceptable. So instead of trying to compromise _he_ just broke up with me. I begged and pleaded with _him_ to change _his_ mind but _he _said that _he _couldn't do it. So I composed myself packed everything that belonged to me off _his_ tour bus and left for my flight back home, to Virginia.

And little did _he _know it only took me a month and a half to return.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

The only thing I heard out of the entire hour ceremony is, "Anyone who rejects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace?"

And for a moment I consider objecting to this wedding that shouldn't be happening. John, AJ, and Punk have mentioned it to me on more then one occasion being that they are the only ones that know about my feelings I still have for _him._

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march_

I thought back to the time _he_ proposed to me…well not exactly.

We were walking into the grocery store having a craving for some chocolate and soda although it went against our strict diets.

_He paused right after we walked in the auto opening doors and looked over at the row of gumball machines. He turned to flash me his million dollar smile and proceeded to the machine that sold the plastic rings. He dug through his pockets to find a quarter then quickly inserted into the machine. He grabbed the ring that popped out the dispenser then walked back to me. _

_I wondered what he had in mind. When he reached me he got down onto one knee and asked," Mickie Laree James will you do me, Randall Keith Orton, the upmost pleasure in becoming my wife?'_

_At this point I couldn't help my laugh, was he drunk or something," Yeah this was exactly what I dreamed of when I was little. The love of my life proposing to me in a grocery store at 9 at night, both of us in sweatpants, hoodies, and sneakers. But most of all with a plastic 25 cent ring."_

"_Well is that a yes or no?" Randy looked up into my eyes._

"_Well I cant tell if your serious or not?" I said not entirely sure what to say._

"_I couldn't be more serious." All humor was gone from Randy's face and now I could tell he was serious._

"_Are we really ready for marriage?" I loved him, that was for sure, but with there careers was it possible?_

"_I love you, you love me. Why not get married?" Randy said a smile making a its way back onto his face._

"_I don't know if I'm ready for marriage…" I said truthfully. I want to get married one day but not now. We are both at the prime of our careers why risk it for something we can do later?_

"_Ok then how about a promise ring?" Randy was never one to judge me, yet another thing I loved about him._

"_Yeah. I can do a promise ring?" A promise ring didn't scare me as much as a proposal._

"_Ok so where was I… ahhhhhh ok…Mickie Laree James will you give me, Randall Keith Orton, the upmost honor and except this promise ring_?" _That sounded amazing. Maybe one day I will be Mickie Laree Orton._

"_Yes, of course. Why would I not?"_

I still carry that ring around. It has become my lucky charm. I always have it in my pocket during a match or really anytime. But one those rare days my ring attire doesn't have a pocket I wear it proudly on my hand.

I remember a time I was heading to the Gorilla Position for my match against Beth Phoenix and I walked past him and Kim. The first thing he saw was the ring I was wearing. He looked into my eyes and smiled like he did in our relationship. At that moment I fooled myself in thinking we can become friends again or something more but when I got back the cold glare was back in his eyes.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride to be_

Luckily Randy's gaze didn't meet mine but Kim's did. And man if looks could kill Id be 6 feet under. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable and unwanted again. Maybe I shouldn't have come?

_She floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

After Kims glare returned to Randy I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You ok Mick-Kick?" John asked after hearing me let out a huge amount of air.

"Yeah its just a lot to handle. You know?" I replied and I don't think I ever spoke truer words.

"I get it. But if want to leave let me know so you don't have to walk out alone." That was John for you. The nicest friend you can ask for. He was there for me every part of the break up. Sometimes I wish it were John that had asked me out. Maybe if I fell for John I wouldn't have had gone through such heartbreak. Maybe I wouldn't be sitting here in such agony. But that thought vanishes as I realize if I fell for John I would of never felt the love, care, and undying passion that came with a relationship with Randy.

"You know me Johnny Boy. I don't like making promises." And with that he just chuckled and returned his attention to the wedding.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

I started to feel the air get tighter and the room get hotter as the "I do's" where approaching. This was my last chance to speak now.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Ooh, la, oh_

_Ooh, ooh_

_I hear the preacher say_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

The flashbacks were becoming too much handle. I started to see red. I needed air. I couldn't sit here and watch the one true love of my life get married to someone that didn't deserve him so I did the one thing I could. I stood up.

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of bo_y

_Who should marrying the wrong girl_

Gasps can be heard all over the room. People started to whisper and point. To top it all of a baby started crying. Well that came mostly from her family but Randy looks over at me and smiles his real smile. If only he knew the reason I was getting up.

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when youre out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

I made my way past AJ, Punk, Kofi, Dolph, and Kaitlyn all the way to the center aisle. I look at Randy and his soon to be wife straight in the eyes with no emotion on my face. I did what I had to do. Instead of making my way to the alter to end this god-awful wedding I turn around and headed toward the exit.

_And you say _

_Lets run away now_

_Ill meet you when _

_Im out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

"_Speak now"_

As I walk away and realize that I'm ending this chapter in my life. No more Randy or John or AJ or Punk. No more undying loves and promise rings. No more sneaking glances and holding in my love. But mostly no more WWE.

I was supposed to head to WWE Headquarters the next day to renew my contract that ends in a week. I skipped that meeting now done with all the pain that comes with this company. It went trending "No More Mickie James in WWE."

I didn't even say bye. Not to **ANYONE.** I changed my number and lost all contact with anyone involved with that company.

I signed a contract with TNA to let everyone know I was finished with all the bullshit in my life.

All that because I didn't speak now.

**I got tired as referring to Randy as "**_**he" **_**so I just put the flashback so I didn't have to do it anymore. And the italics were sooooo annoying; never again will I use italics. But since I'm bad at keeping promises there is an 80% chance I will still use them.**

**Kay so what do you think. I totally ignored the song at the ending but I couldn't help it my mind just ran wild. I tried writing from a persons point of view this time, was it bad to read? If not I might write all my following fics like that. Anyways make sure to review what you think. All mistakes are mine.**

**P.S. After I get into the habit of writing ****Story of my Life**** should a make this a multi chapter? But until then it remains a one-shot. Now I'm done and tired. I'm probably going to go take a nap. BYE!**


End file.
